Late Night Homework Session
by rockgodsdoitbetter
Summary: Sirius controling his feelings for Remus while pulling an allnighter. This is just something that has been in my head for a while.


**Title:** Late Night Work Sessions  
**Pairing:** Pre-slash R/S  
**Rating:** PG-13 for sexual content.  
**Warnings** Once again, un-betaed. I'm still searching. So, if there is anyone out there who wants to fix my horrible comma usage, general abuse of the English language, over-romanticized characterizations, and atrocious verb tenses... help me? Unresolved pre-slash.  
**Disclaimer** I don't own them, anything from Harry Potter. It is too late for this. Don't sue.

Late Night Homework Sessions

Sirius looked over and contemplated Remus. He was stressed out. Sirius could tell. He kept tugging at his hair and biting the inside of his cheeks. Remus never left anything until the last minute. He was all… over-achievery. He was always prepared—until now. He was sitting in the Common Room with James, Peter, and himself with the same blank piece of parchment in front of him. With the same due date only hours away. All of them lay draped over the armchairs in front of the fire staring at their quills in a hopeful manner.

"I'm going to work," James announced.

"U-huh," Sirius nodded, still focusing on Remus.

"I'm working. Look at me, going to work. I will work. I will work hard. I'm going to work hard"

Sirius laughed and threw a pillow at James.

Peter moaned and lay down on his parchment. "Do you think he does this on purpose?"

"Yes," Remus answered dryly. "I am sure he sits in his room in all his free time thinking up essay questions he knows you will put off until the last minute. Then, I am sure he stays up all night imagining you struggling with it. I'm sure he laughs in all his ha! Look at you sufferingness," Remus retorted. "Oh God. This is bad. I'm starting to talk like Sirius. But, no Pete. I'm sure he has better things to do with his time."

"Though," James started, "that would explain why he never gets laid."

"Which subsequently explains why he is such an uptight arsehole," Sirius finished.

"I think we're getting at something here Padfoot."

"You know, maybe no teachers get any," Sirius pondered.

"It's probably a law or something. No one in the teaching profession is allowed any sex while employed."

"Can't blame them for that one can you? Look at the majority or teachers." Sirius stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"This does answer one of life's big questions."

"Why the hell do we have homework?"

"Exactly. All teachers are bitter, grumpy, and full of sexual frustration. They take it out on poor students like us." James pointed to Sirius who made a tragic face. "Seeing us suffer is how they get their kicks. It's like wanking—"

"Stop," Peter interjected laughing, "stop talking about our teacher's sex lives."

"Well, technically it's their lack of sex lives."

"Still, it has –aroused—some disturbing images."

"Eww, thanks a lot Prongs."

"Ah. Shut up. All of you. I'm trying to work, and all I get are these disturbing images floating around in my brainpan."

Sirius giggled. "You realize you just said brainpan."

"Yes, I know. It's beside the point. Before I can continue working, I need a way to get images of Professor Magnis… oh Lord. I'm not even going to finish that sentence." Remus shuddered as the other three burst into laughter. Despite himself, Remus joined in.

An hour went by. Besides a few scribbles at the top no progress was made. Peter had only managed a few poorly crafted sentences before he turned over his paper and started an in depth drawing of a fortress from some muggle fantast novel. James sentences morphed into Quidditch diagrams halfway down his page. Sirius lay sprawled on the carpet tapping his fingers and humming tunelessly. Remus was the only one still working.

"I don't understand—why does—" He began.

"I'll help," Sirius interrupted in the annoyingly charming way of his. "Now, move your hairy butt over." He poked Remus in the side and squeezed in beside him.

"You're one to talk about having a hairy butt _Padfoot_. Besides, my butt is only hairy on occasion."

"The fact that I'm a dog has doesn't mean my butt is anymore hairy than the next man. In fact, most mammals are hairy all over. So, I don't know where you got that idea. Now what don't you understand?"

Remus launched into an explanation that Sirius barely heard. He was concentrating on far more important things, like how there is heat coming from Remus' leg inches from his own, how Remus' hip is pressed into his own making him nervous in a wonderful way, how when he moves his arm he can feel Remus' brush against his own. He liked concentrating on this last thing too much. He kept readjusting. He moved his arm up and down. He could feel Remus' arm hairs, which tickled slightly. He could feel the smooth skin of Remus' upper arm. He could even feel the gentle rise of the long scar that runs along Remus' arm. All this Remus is starting to make Sirius dizzy. He attempted to snap himself out of this Remus induced daze by explaining the side effects of the potion.

Sirius liked to touch Remus. Remus doesn't like to be touched. Most of the time, he leaned away from people's touches. Sirius was thinking about this when he felt Remus' head fall against his shoulder. He inhaled quickly and looked down to see Remus sound asleep. He tried to act casual, but welcomed the contact.

"Moony's got the right idea." Peter yawned and lay down on top of his drawing that had the title "Helms Deep" scrawled across the top.

James smirked at Sirius who responded with a grin.

A half hour passed where James and Sirius tried—and failed to work.

Remus it appeared had fallen completely asleep. Around two thirty Remus began to shift in his sleep. His face crumpled and he squirmed a little.

"No…I…not….pl…play…He'll…kn…chocolate? Sw… oh," he mumbled as he readjusted in the chair. Through his squirming, he ended up with his head in Sirius' lap.

"Well, well, well your wishes are certainly being granted tonight eh?" James laughed. Sirius snatched his hand off of Remus' head. He had the sudden urge to ruffle Remus' hair.

He ignored this urge and others like it and focused on how close Remus was to him. Apparently, he focused on this a little too much, because soon he felt his pants grow tight. Worried about Remus feeling something, he tried to calm himself down. It didn't work, because the more he thought about it the more arousing the situation became to him. Especially when he thought about what would happen if Remus turned his face. Remus can't wake up.

"James," Sirius hisses.

"Yeah?" James hisses back.

"I've kind of got a problem."

"Why are we whispering?"

"Remus—I don't want him to wake up."

"Sirius, what's the problem?"

"Me. I—I. Uh." Sirius blushed. James raised his eyebrows. Peter snored. Remus twitched.

Sirius desperately tried to sign to James. He took two fingers and moved them back and forth. He pointed to himself and then back to the fingers.

"You're walking?"

Sirius took another finger and stuck it between the walking ones. Then moved it straight up.

"You… have three legs…. and one is kicking?"

Sirius took his hand and let it hang down. He jab his finger at Remus then picked his hand up.

"Okay, now I'm completely lost."

Sirius sighed and pointed between his legs below Remus' shoulders and head.

"Wokay. I get it now. You're hard, because of Remus. Way more information then I ever, ever needed to know. Why did you feel the need to tell me this?"

"Look, I don't normally give you information about my sexual urges." James snorted. Sirius cleared his throat, "But what if he wakes up and feels it?"

"Simple, you pout and look innocent. Then you tell him it wasn't you."

"It wasn't me? Yeah, that one always works on teachers. I'm sure it will work on him. And who am I going to tell him it is? 'Sorry Moony, the chair took on a life of its own and became horny. That's just an extra leg sticking into you head.' Nice plan. I'm sure it will work well."

"Calm down, not my most brilliant plan. I admit it. Um, Snape naked. McGonagall in her underwear. Um… This helping? Oh! Snape and McGonagall naked together. With handcuffs."

"Is there any way you could help me without scaring me for life? 'Cause that'd be nice."

"It's helping isn't it? Let's see Professor..."

Sirius put his hands over his ears.

James woke up the next morning with a quill sticking into his arm and parchment under his face. "Oh, shit," he mumbles. "We forgot to wake up to go to sleep." He sat up as Peter awoke looking dazed. He looks over at James. "It's Saturday right?"

James moaned again and lets his head fall back against the chair. "I need… life."

Remus woke up feeling warm. He kept his eyes shut and inhales. He smelled Sirius. He smiled. Then realization hit him and he bolted awake.

"Aw, how cute you two are cuddling."

Sirius looked down. It was true. Remus lay across him, his arm was across Remus' chest, their legs were tangled, and Remus' arm was slung over his neck almost caught in his hair.

James fell off of his chair in a convulsing fit of giggles.

The two boys leapt apart, tripping over each other as they did so. They let out a forced laugh.

Sirius let his hand stay on Remus' relishing the feeling before he pulled it away.

"I need to go… upstairs." Remus ran away.

James pulls himself up from the floor.

"You sure got lucky last night huh?" James whispered in Sirius' ear. Sirius shoved him then threw a pillow at his face. They laughed, and still fighting, trotted up the stairs. Peter ran to catch up.

Review please.


End file.
